Hospital Hell
by Constalina
Summary: The hospital isn't safe these days... Now that the Axis and Allies are around.


**Author's Note: **My first Hetalia fic, inspired by watching too many hospital comedies and Hetalia. I'm just not in the mood today… *sigh* I wonder if this idea has been used… And I can't get their personalities right… Whatever…

Germany was glad. Even though he broke his leg, and it was throbbing with pain, he was glad. Because for once in these goddamned wars did he have peace and…

"GERMANY!"

… quiet?

Italy ran into the room panting and holding a plastic container with pasta inside. He looked like he had cried before he came.

"GERMANY! Are you hurt?!" yelled Italy. You'd think the fact he was in a hospital would have made things clearer. Apparently not. Italy suddenly burst into tears.

"Italy…" said Germany, still trying to recover from shock. Japan appeared at the doorway, holding a book. Germany glared at him.

"… I didn't tell him. He just found out," said Japan, feeling slightly guilty.

"_How _did he find out?!" snapped Germany, exasperated.

"HI GERMANY!" The Allies chorused, walking though the doorway. Of course. The Allies. America was holding a McDonalds paper bag, England and France were holding shopping bags, China was holding a giant panda plushie, and Russia was holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

Germany facepalmed. All he wanted was to have some time for himself. Is there something wrong with that?!

"Germany… Pasta…" sobbed Italy, holding out his pasta box. It looked soggier than usual, because Italy made really good pasta. Germany sighed, and took the pasta box. The hospital food wasn't heaven, so he'd welcome a change in the diet. He just wished it didn't have to be damn pasta. Germany glanced at Japan, who looked away.

"Let's get this party started!" said America. Germany looked at the Allies direction, to see that the room had been turned into a party house. England, who was nearest to Germany, sighed.

"Don't ask how the hell he fit all that stuff into a _paper_ _bag_," said England. "He can do anything, if it has to do with a party."

Italy had stopped crying, and was playing 'Pin the Tail on Panda' with America, France, and China. Russia had picked a flower from the bouquet, and was picking the petals off slowly, mumbling something, a weird smile on his face. England was sitting on the visitor's chair, and Japan was still standing by the doorway. Germany was wondering why the hell the doctors were allowing this to happen.

For some insane, stupid reason, the tail really had a pin, and _Italy_ was holding it. Germany was hoping nothing was going to happen…

… _Pin?_

Germany looked around franticly. England, Japan and Russia stared at him. Well Russia smiled at him but you get the idea.

"Germany? What's wrong?" asked England, alarmed by Germany's sudden panic. Japan mumbled something about Europeans.

Finally Germany saw it. A grenade.

Germany's face looked something like this: O.O

"Duck!" he screamed, rolling off the bed, even though his leg was throbbing. Everyone had different reactions. Japan, England, and Russia had seen the grenade, so Japan and England ducked behind useful places, but Russia, who seemed amused at the whole situation, stood there playing with the sunflowers. Russia was probably not going to be affected by it anyway, soFrance and China had ducked under useless places, a.k.a. the panda and some bags. America and Italy merely said 'Ducks! Where?' before it exploded.

"Hey! I'm the hero! You can't kick me out!"

"Shut up, you git."

"Those rooms were so unstylish. Like your uniforms."

"Aiyah…"

"That was fun! Uhu!"

"GERMANY! Japan we have to protect Germany! England might get him!"

"You idiot! I'm right over here! How can I get Germany?!"

"You might fly over there and kill Germany! WAHHH!!"

"…"

Germany looked out the window, watching his partners and the Allies escorted out of the premises. He sighed. Finally, peace.

He heard a loud smash from the other room, followed by a child's bellowing. Germany sighed. Almost peace.

**Author's Note: **… Hi.


End file.
